rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 10
'Zlomené aliance' "Antonidas tvrdil, že byli o celém incidentu s Okem Dalaranu Khadgar i ostatní členové Expedice včas varováni... prostřednictvím snu," arcimág Snowdawn zněl skoro jako by utěšoval sám sebe a ne Narasi a Vaela, kteří společně s ním stáli ve stínu altánku uprostřed zahrady. Isiel i Hira zde byly přítomny také, jedna se smutně skloněnou hlavou a druhá s pyšně zvednutým nosíkem, otočená tak, aby měla výhled na východ ze salónu. Sluha odtud právě přiváděl magistra Theraldise a ukazoval mu směrem ke shromážděné rodině. Hira si poupravila výstřih i vlasy a zářivě se hostu usmála vstříc. Theraldis se zdál vážnější a nepřístupnější, než obvykle, oblečen tentokrát do temně karmínové a zlaté, kterou nosíval pouze jako Princův doprovod či vyslanec krále Anasteriana. Blížil se s pohledem upřeným k zemi a pohroužen v neveselých myšlenkách. Nevěnoval ani jeden pohled exotické květeně a zpěvnému ptactvu, ani malé fontánce s lekníny, u které se obvykle vždy zastavil. "Jak je na tom vlastně Expedice?" optala se Narasi, která neviděla, že k nim mezi záhony modrých růží a hledíků někdo kráčí. "Určitě museli zažít mnohé boje s orky a démony," dodal Vael'thas nadšeně a povzdechl si, "kéž by mne tehdy vybrali také!" "Jistě, ty bys byl rád na expedici, na které by tě matka peskovala před spolubojovníky i velitelem, zda sis měnil prádlo?" podivila se Narasi upřímně a Vael na ni po chvilce přemýšlení vyplázl jazyk. "Vaše matka se neúčastní bitev po boku generála Turalyona ani kapitánky Windrunner. Z posledního vzkazu od ní bylo jasné, že arcimág Vargoth nalezl 'zemi zaslíbenou' v jakémsi Farahlon a založil tam na jednom ostrově i osadu s mágskou věží. Pojmenovali ji Kirin Var. Podle všeho se tam dál věnují výzkumu způsobů, jak zastavit Hordu a Plamennou Legii." "V posledním vzkazu také matka jmenovitě vyřizovala pozdravy mně, Narasi, Vaelovi, a především tobě, drahý papá... a dokonce magistrovi Silversun přála upřímnou soustrast," neodpustila si jedovatě pronést Hira a zkusila zamrkat na blížícího se elfa, ten byl ale stále dost daleko a ztracen ve vlastním přemítání. Zastavil se kousek od nich a dotkl se lehce rukou jednoho z modrých květů. "Nezmínila, že by chystala návrat? Napsala jsi jí o mé plánované svatbě? Přijede?" Isiel náhle zvedla tvář, na které byly patrné stopy dlouhého pláče a probdělých nocí, jako by se vytrhla z myšlenek na jiné věci. Upřela oči na Hiru. "Mé dopisy pro ni se vrátily neotevřené," dodala tiše. "A kdo by se tomu divil? Ne, promiň, zapomněla jsem jí napsat, že chystáš svatbu, asi jsem doopravdy zlá a hloupá, jak vykládáš všude kolem," Hira se na ni ušklíbla přes rameno, "jen jsem se zmínila, že u nás magistr Silversun bývá často hostem a že se mi líbí." "Nevykládám o tobě nikde nic," Isiel se pomalu zvedla a oči jí zaplály chladným hněvem, "věř mi, mám důležitější témata k přemýšlení i vyprávění, než tvé dotčené ego." "Ale no tak, dost," otec se na obě zamračil, a pak si uvědomil magistrovu přítomnost dříve, než Theraldise ohlásil sluha. Hira vykouzlila ten nejcukrovější výraz a poklonila se tak, aby nabídla příchozímu elfovi dokonalý výhled do svého výstřihu: "Magistře Silversun," zavrkala a podala mu jednu ručku, ale on jako by to přehlédl, s rukama za zády prošel kolem ní do stínu altánku. Isiel pomalu klesla zpět do křesílka a podepřela si čelo rozechvělou rukou. thumb|500px "Arcimágu Snowdawn," Theraldis se jako obvykle poklonil jen hlavou, "mé dámy..., Vaeli," oslovil zbytek přítomných vážným tónem. "Vítejte, Theraldisi, čemu vděčíme dnes za tu čest?" podivil se otec a pokynul mu, aby se připojil k nim a posadil, pak trochu neklidně opět sáhl po svém šálku čaje. Narasi a Vael'thas se oba najednou pokusili nalít hostu čaj také a převrhli u toho konvici i hrneček... div, že ne i stůl. Vzápětí se začali pohlavkovat a Hira na ně upřela ten nejvražednější pohled, který si obvykle schovávala pro studenty v době semestrálních zkoušek. Magistr Silversun se zdál k celému mumraji v altánku netečný, jeho oči se zastavily u Isiel a jejích černých šatů, které si se stisknutými rty prohlédl, a pak se vydal k ní. "Lásko," Theraldis se sklonil, aby jí políbil ruku, kterou zapomněla v klíně, poté zůstal stát po jejím boku. Prostor kolem Hiry jako by zapraskal elektřinou a značně se ochladilo. "Neposadím se, ale vy byste měli. Nesu noviny, které se tak jako tak dozvíte na další konkláve Kirin Tor, ale Antonidas soudil, že byste je - stejně jako ostatní rodiny, kterých se to týká - měli slyšet nejdříve v soukromí." Beze slova viseli očima na jeho rtech a dokonce i Vael a Narasi se přestali prát o prázdnou konvičku od čaje. "Oko Dalaranu bylo uloupeno za účelem soustředění magie na tvorbu dalších portálů do mnoha světů, kam chtěl Ner'zhul vyslat Hordu. Jejich tvorbě Khadgar ani jeho expedice nedokázali zabránit a výsledná kumulace energie trhala Draenor na kusy... a skrze temný portál hrozila zničit i náš svět, aniž bychom si toho byli vědomi. Víme jen tolik, že arcimág Khadgar uzavřel portál z draenorské strany ve chvíli, kdy se mu tamní svět již hroutil pod nohama," každé jeho slovo se jim zařezávalo do myslí jako ostrý nůž. "Samotný Draenor byl zničen, podle všeho. O nikom z Expedice nemáme žádné zprávy, ani o jejich dalším osudu," jak hovořil, položil ruku Isiel na hlavu, jako by to ještě nebylo celé, nepatrně ji hladil po vlasech, zatímco si dál zakrývala dlaní čelo a oči. Ozvalo se třísknutí, jak vzácný porcelán dopadl na zem a ze střepů otcova hrnečku se rozlil vychladlý čaj. Arcimág Snowdawn se zadíval na své prázdné ruce, jako by patřily někomu cizímu, potom se beze slova zvedl a pomalu vykročil pryč. Narasi a Vael se zadívali jeden na druhého, pak vyrazili za otcem. I Hira vypadala, že jí pro jednou došla slova. Strnule a pomalu je následovala. Když zůstali sami, Theraldis poklekl na jedno koleno a sevřel Isieliny chladné ruce ve svých, pak na okamžik přitiskl rty na její prsty. Odhalil tak tvář, kterou si předtím zakryla, i stopy slz. Když se mu konečně zadívala do očí, bylo to, jako by mu její bolest měla rozervat srdce na kusy. A tu nejhorší ránu měl teprve zasadit sám. "Král Anasterian viní Alianci ze zničení elfích hvozdů a runových kamenů z důvodu špatného strážení průsmyků, zatímco naši lidé bojovali alianční bitvy jinde. Aliance prý potřebuje elfy více, než elfové potřebují ji. Poslední dědic Arathoru padl a on se již necítí vázan starou přísahou. Vyvázal s okamžitou platností Quel'Thalas z Aliance a vypadá to, že dal příklad dalším, aby ji opustili. Jsem povolán zpět na Quel'Danas, stejně jako ostatní magistři z Dalaranu." "A Princ? Je přeci členem Rady Šesti... a tak jako arcimág Rommath je zde doma stejně jako v Silvermoon, nebo ne? Mají zde povinnosti a závazky!" vydechla zoufale. "Oni dva ano, stejně tak jako Aethas Sunreaver, mají zde své závazky a mohou zůstat," věnoval jí smutný úsměv a hrál si s jejími prsty, "zatímco mé síly a úsudek jsou prý zapotřebí na severu ve Vznešené Domovině. Koneckonců patřím k Velkokrálovým rádcům. Na elfy, kteří neposlechnou ono volání a nevrátí se do náruče naší vyvolené země, bude nahlíženo s pohrdáním, nedůvěrou a odporem, jak si zaslouží. Taková byla slova krále. Takže, Isiel Snowdawn? V tomhle městě tě nikdy nic dobrého nepotkalo a nepotká." "Pojedu s tebou zpět na Sever. Dočasně," řekla k jeho překvapení zcela bez váhání a rozhlédla se po zahradě rodného domu, jako by ji už neměla nikdy spatřit. Jako by se loučila. "Pokusím se ti to 'dočasně' změnit v 'na stálo', jestli mne necháš," věnoval jí jeden z těch proklatých úsměvů, pro které byste mu nedokázali nic odříci. Jen si povzdechla. "Svěříš mi nějaké důležité státní tajemství a přikoveš mne za řetěz ke své posteli?" zeptala se naprosto vážně, jako by ani trochu nepochybovala, že je toho schopen. "Lákavé. Udělám z tebe bojového mága specializovaného na boj ze sedla dragonhawka. Pohled na tebe v sedle Cloudwinga, kterak střílíš ledové střely do zadků prchajících nepřátel... bude k nezaplacení," slíbil a pohladil ji po tváři. "Miluji tě příliš na to, abych tě tu nechal truchlit, Isiel Snowdawn." "To s dragonhawky neříkej před Vaelem, nebo pojede na Quel'Danas s námi, a už se ho nezbavíš," její výraz konečně trochu roztál, když se na něj usmála. "A na tom by bylo něco špatně? Ještě pořád mi nenatrhl kalhoty v duelu, jak sliboval. Milerád mu k tomu dám stovky příležitostí. I když pochybuji, že bude kdy dost rychlý, aby se i jen přiblížil na dostřel," prohlásil sebevědomě. "A tentokrát tedy konečně na vlastní oči spatřím tu tvou legendárně tajuplnou sbírku?" optala se a on se napřímil v zádech, bleskově změnil výraz a trochu se odtáhl. Jeho oči zabloudily stranou, jako by o něčem přemítal, nebo cosi kalkuloval. "Jak jsem už řekl, žádná sbírka neexistuje," prohlásil, pohlédl opět na ni a nasadil ten nejpostelovější výraz, co uměl. "Děláš to jen horší. Věř mi, že na to přijdu. Ty si vážně myslíš, že se ti nedá odolat, což?" zašeptala, když jí slíbal slzy z tváře. "A to mne znáš jen pár desítek let. Počkej, až se seznámíme blíž," slíbil a zamrkal, pak se narovnal a pomohl jí vstát z křesílka. Ještě dlouhou chvíli stáli v objetí a na Dalaran se snášel indigový soumrak. Jednou... ji konečně přiměje, aby to sama od sebe řekla také. Ale teď je čekala cesta na sever do země, kde stáří, smrt, prohra a smutek nebo zima neexistovaly. thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu